


Knife Play

by LightningTiger77



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningTiger77/pseuds/LightningTiger77
Summary: Time behind the iron curtain can be as cold as it is boring.With his keeper gone, Gilbert would rather be left alone.The same could be said for the often distant Natalia.And yet when company is scarce...
Relationships: Belarus/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Knife Play

"You really like knives, don't you?"

"They are useful."

"Hmm." Gilbert rested his chin on his palm. The blade darted back and forth between the gaps of his pale fingers. What compelled him to participate in this game was sheer boredom. It wasn't as though Natalia had even asked for his input when she sat in front of him and told him to put his hand out.

Her lips moved wordlessly, keeping count of the number of times the knife tip thudded against the flat surface. There was a cold calculation in her demeanor, where normally there was only silent contempt. Some might have seen this as a sign that the youngest of the Russian siblings was starting to warm up to him, but Gilbert knew better than to expect anything resembling that from her.

Boredom drove her, like him. The only reason the two of them were doing this was due purely to the fact he'd been around when no one else was and he hadn't said no. Part of him was curious what might have met his refusal, but he wasn't exactly eager to get stabbed.

"How many are we at?"

"Eight-seven."

"And counting."

"Quiet. I'm trying to concentrate."

A ghost of a smile curled the corner of his lip for the barest second. The next it was gone. Smiles used to come so easily to him before he lived there. At least these days he was allowed outside for a time.

He didn't have anywhere to go, but he appreciated the effort from his keeper.

They kept on like this for a time, the steady rhythm getting faster and faster, to the point where he wondered if a normal person would be able to make heads or tails of what they were seeing. He himself gave up on counting at the beginning, trusting the woman in front of him with the task.

With a flick of her wrist, Natalia pulled back, setting the knife off to one side. Her chest rose up and down at a quick if also at a controlled pace. "Two hundred and fifty. Perfect," she said, back straight. Her blue orbs glimmered with the barest hint of pride.

"Nice." Gilbert examined his hand a bit more closely. "Not perfect though." On the side of his index finger, right beneath the knuckle, a thin trickle of blood dripped off his pale skin. "See?"

Natalia stared. "You moved," she said after a moment. Her brows narrowed. A harsh mark in an otherwise marvelous display.

"Maybe," Gilbert said, sucking on the nick. It stung, but wasn't anything too serious. That he even felt it at all was surprising in its own right.

The chair scraped against the floor as she stood. A little kid insisting the big mean adult somehow cheated sprung to mind, but Natalia didn't say anything as she rummaged through the cupboards and drawers. When she came back, she offered no scorn, but instead a flesh-colored bandage.

"Do not move next time," she muttered, wrapping it around his finger.

Her tone was anything but soothing, yet Gilbert still found himself taken aback by the gesture. He pressed his lips together into a thin line. What a strange bunch these people were. They never acted quite the way he expected.

He put his opposite hand down on the table, sprawled out so there was plenty of room between the individual digits. "I won't."

There was a small pause. A silence, soon filled only with the light tap tap tap of the game beginning once again.


End file.
